


How To Handle My Baby

by AnotherGallavichLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Flirting, M/M, Phone Sex, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After only filming one scene with Mickey Power, Ian is hooked, only craving more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out Of The Ordinary

When Ian had first gotten into the business, he hadn’t even been seventeen, coaxed into it by an older man he was fucking. At the time it hadn’t seemed like he had been forced into anything at all, but now, looking back at it almost five years later, it was clear that the guy had been both a scumbag and a pedophile.

 

However, that didn’t mean that he felt the need to stop working in front of the camera. Sex had always been very natural to him, and he had always liked his looks.

 

As much as porn was looked down on, he kind of loved his job. He got to go to work, have a good time and then come back home. Most of the time, the people he worked with weren’t too bad either, whether they were behind the camera or in front of it.

 

The house he was going to be working at this weekend was fucking huge, and when he pulled up in front of it, he could immediately tell that this was going to be a good one.

 

”Ian!” Lewis greeted him when he stepped out of the car, running a hand through his hair.

 

It was long now, way longer than it had ever been in the past, but whenever he mentioned cutting it, he got the same answer. ’ _Oh, no. People like it_ ’. So he kept it, despite the fact that it often drove him close to insanity when it fell in front of his face.

 

”Hey” Ian gave him a one armed hug before they started walking up from the driveway. ”So what am I doing today?”

 

Ian knew the gist of the jobs before he took them, and he trusted Lewis to pick him good options to choose in between, but he usually didn’t know many details until he got to the set.

 

”Nothing out of the ordinary” Lewis started by assuring him, and Ian nodded.

 

From experience, Ian knew that that meant no toys, no gags and no restraints. And probably only one partner. Sometimes he would be disappointed when he found out it would be a ’nothing out of the ordinary’ kind of day.

 

But since he happened to know that he would be working with somebody he hadn’t even met before, it calmed him down slightly.

 

”So who’s the guy?” Ian asked as they passed the pool.

 

He tried not to whine about the fact that they wouldn’t be filming by it, it was fucking huge, he’d almost give anything to have a scene in or by it. But oh well, another time.

 

”He hasn’t been in the business quite as long as you, but he’s not really a beginner either. His name’s Mickey Power, ever heard of him?” Ian frowned, shaking his head.

 

”No, I don’t think so” He stated when they entered the house, finding themselves at the bottom of a huge, fancy staircase.

 

Ian couldn’t help but feel jealous that he didn’t have the money for a place like this.

 

”Alright, well. He’s over with Angela, she’s styling his hair. I’m guessing they want her to do something to yours too, you know, it really is getting a little bit too long, maybe you should cut it after all. I’m gonna go make sure everything’s green with the cameras”

 

Ian nodded, and with that, Lewis was walking away.

 

They had been working together for a long time, but sometimes he really did talk a little bit too fast for Ian to be able to totally keep up. After a couple of minutes, Ian found Angela in the kitchen, standing over the guy who Ian assumed was Mickey, putting gel into his hair, eyebrows furrowed as she struggled to make it perfect.

 

”Hey” Ian said, catching the attention of both of them.

 

”Ian, hey!” Angela cheered, giving him an awkward one armed hug, given that her hands were covered in gel.

 

When Ian looked back to Mickey, his eyes were back on the phone he was holding in his hands.

 

”I’m Ian” He tried, reaching a hand forwards. Mickey didn’t pay him any mind.

 

”Cox, I know. Clever” Ian held in a chuckle, unable to keep himself from finding this guy interesting. ”Mickey” Ian nodded.

 

”Ian, I’m almost done with his hair, then I’m gonna figure out what to do with yours” Ian sighed, nodding.

 

He really hoped they would agree to a haircut soon.

 

About thirty minutes later, his hair was done along with Mickey’s, and they were almost ready to start. Mickey got out of his chair and put the phone aside, for the first time giving Ian a chance to take him in.

 

He hadn’t really noted it before, but Mickey was actually really hot. Not in the classic way that most of the guys Ian worked with were, but he looked different. He was really short, but big in a whole other way. Not fat, and not really too muscular, the only way Ian could describe it was compact.

 

And he had to admit, Angela had done a great job on the hair, it looked fucking hot.

 

Over all, Mickey was actually sort of Ian’s type - not that he’d ever let himself go there with someone he worked with.

 

”Five minutes, then I need you out here” Somebody called, and Ian responded with a loud hum as he quickly went through his own phone, making sure he hadn’t missed anything.

 

When he was finished, he put it face down onto the table in front of him, looking at Mickey.

 

”You feel good about this?” Ian asked all of the people he worked with the same question. The last thing he wanted was for somebody to feel uncomfortable with him, it could happen to anybody, no matter how long they had been in the business for. Mickey was quiet for a second before he put his phone away and looked at Ian.

 

”Yeah, man. You?” Ian nodded.

 

”Of course. Let’s go” Mickey walked in front of Ian up the stairs to the huge bedroom where they were going to be shooting, and he couldn’t help but check out his ass, longing to be inside of it.

 

Once they had been told exactly what they were expected to do, they stripped free of their clothes, and Ian started stroking his own cock lazily, bringing himself to full hardness as they listened to the last few instructions. It wasn’t too hard to get a full erection, he was stealing more than a few peeks at Mickey’s ass.

 

”So you guys clear?”

 

”Yeah, yeah” Mickey confirmed, nodding.

 

”Alright, let’s roll” Ian and Mickey turned towards each other. ”Action!”

 

Ian grabbed Mickey’s face, framing it with his hands as he covered his lips with his own. Mickey immediately responded to the kiss, licking across Ian’s bottom lip as his arm wrapped around his waist, hand kneading whatever skin he could get a hold of.

 

Ian hummed, pinching Mickey’s ass before giving it a good slap.

 

Mickey let out a loud and appreciative noise at that, just as he had been told to do.

 

”Fuck” Ian spoke into his mouth before going back in, deepening the kiss as they stumbled back towards the huge bed.

 

Mickey landed on his back, and Ian crawled on top of him, hands scratching down his chest teasingly as he moved his mouth down to his collar bone. Mickey threw his head back into the pillow, moaning loudly, making a good show of how fucking good Ian was making him feel already.

 

Ian had to admit, so far he was enjoying this more than he usually enjoyed his work. However, despite the fact that he liked his job,it was just that. Work. And he always tried to make sure that it stayed that way.

 

Between action and cut, Ian didn’t think, he never did. It wasn’t like when he picked up some guy at a bar and took him home. This was business, and it wasn’t really that different from any other occupation in terms of professionalism and the whole ’not mixing business with pleasure’ rule.

 

And yeah, it sounded redundant because what they were doing was - literally - for pleasure. But the rule still stood, and it was a good one.

 

”Feel good, baby?” Ian asked loud enough for the camera to catch it. He eased down the bed, licking at Mickey’s chest as he went.

 

”Yes. So fucking good” Mickey moaned, and Ian smirked up at him as the cameras moved in closer. Mickey spread his legs as far as they went, welcoming Ian in between them.

 

Ian felt his cock stir as he saw him lay like that, completely open, waiting for him. Work or not, it was one of the hottest things Ian had ever laid eyes on, easily. However, he forced himself to keep going with the scene, he couldn’t stop to admire him right now, that wouldn’t go over well with anybody except for himself.

 

So Ian placed his hands onto Mickey’s thighs, kneading the skin and spreading his legs further as he flicked his tongue back and forth over the tip of his cock, teasing the slit for a second before wrapping his lips around it, talking down almost half at once, just like that.

 

Mickey dug his teeth into his bottom lip as he looked down at the man sucking his cock, grabbing a hold of his red hair as he had been told to do.

 

”Fuck, yes. Take my cock, just like that” Ian hummed at the dirty, scripted words tumbling out of Mickey’s mouth, and he started bobbing his head a little bit faster, taking down more and more of his cock until finally, he was deep throating on almost every third time.

 

It wasn’t that much of a surprise, though. Ian Cox had a reputation for being really fucking good at his job. He blinked up at Mickey innocently as he swirled his tongue over the pink, throbbing tip for a bit before going down for more, enjoying the heavy feeling on his tongue.

 

Mickey was still tugging at his hair, and he started lifting his hips a little bit to meet his movements.

 

”So fucking good at that. Look how good you fucking take my cock. Perfect mouth”

 

Ian moaned around his cock, starting to knead his thighs a little bit more roughly, it would surely end up bruising a little bit. Ian hollowed his cheeks, dragging a low groan out of Mickey, one that he actually didn’t mean to let slip out of his mouth.

 

Ian was just too fucking good at his job.

 

Soon though, Ian pulled off with a loud plop and licked a thick stripe up from Mickey’s balls to his hip bone. Mickey clenched his eyes shut and let out a loud moan, throwing his head back again.

 

”Fuck” He cursed, tugging at Ian’s hair, bringing his head up to his to press their lips together again, in a sloppy, messy and dirty kiss. ”Want your fucking cock inside of me” He spoke into his mouth when they had pulled apart.

 

Ian hummed, pressing another kiss to his jawline before getting up on his knees.

 

”Bend over, baby. Let me see that pretty ass”

 

Mickey rolled over and folded his knees, all but serving his ass to the camera on a silver platter. He wiggled his hips slightly, and Ian gave his right cheek a hard, loud slap, making the bottom howl out in surprise - not real surprise, of course.

 

Ian ran a finger over his well prepared hole, teasing him a little bit. Then he grabbed a handful of the pale, soft flesh.

 

”Gonna fuck you so good” Mickey moaned at the words.

 

”Please. Please do it. I need it so fucking bad” Ian hummed huskily and slid his hands up to Mickey’s hips getting a good grip before sliding into him, bottoming out with one single stroke. ”Oh, fuck me” Mickey cursed, and Ian knew that that line hadn’t been in the script.

 

He reached back and grabbed his own ass, separating the cheeks a little bit to give the camera a good view of Ian’s cock balls deep inside of him.

 

”Always so fucking tight for me” Ian spoke. ”My good boy”

 

Mickey groaned when Ian pulled out and thrusted back in again, the movement making a slick sound followed by a thump when the front of Ian’s thighs hit the back of Mickey’s again.

 

”You take it so fucking good, baby” Ian said as he started rolling his hips at a good pace, fucking into the bottom.

 

Mickey lifted his upper body up as well, steadying himself on his hands. He clenched his muscles around the huge cock filling up his ass, and it felt so fucking good that he had to remind himself he was on set, and that he couldn’t do whatever the fuck he wanted.

 

Ian’s cock stretched him open so far, and it was that perfect mix of pleasure and the slight sting.

 

Their skin continued to make that _thump thump thump_ sound as Ian gave Mickey a good and thorough fuck.

 

”Your cock is so fucking huge. Feels so good inside of me, baby”

 

In fact, it felt so good that Mickey could just barely make it through the line without his voice cracking. Ian moved a hand from Mickey’s hip up to his hair, forcing his neck backwards as he kept snapping his hips violently, driving them both insane.

 

”Fuck yeah. Take it, just like that. Take my cock” Ian spoke, and Mickey’s lips parted as he started rolling his hips backwards, making a show of meeting Ian’s movements and clenching his muscles even tighter around his cock.

 

Soon, Mickey couldn’t help but move his hips just as hard as Ian was, making the noise of their skin slapping together all the louder. Ian caught on to what he wanted, and moved his hand from his hair down to his shoulder, getting some better leverage so that he could fuck up into him even harder.

 

Mickey’s head dipped as Ian’s cock slid in and out of him, hitting his prostate almost every single time.

 

”No one fucks me like you, baby. You feel so fucking good” Mickey groaned.

 

”Oh, fuck. Harder. Just - fuck me” Ian gathered up all of his strength, fucking Mickey with long, hard strokes, digging his fingers tips into his pale, perfect flesh. ”I need to come” Mickey whimpered soon. ”Please let me come”

 

Ian fucked into him a few more times, and then he allowed it.

 

”Come for me, baby. Go on” Mickey dipped his head again, shaking through his orgasm.

 

When he was finished, Ian pulled out of him and let them get a good, up close shot of Mickey’s pretty, fucked out hole. Ian hummed then, sticking a finger in just because he wanted to, earning himself another whimper out of Mickey’s mouth.

 

”Fucking perfect ass” Ian spoke, slapping the skin before easing him over onto his back. Mickey immediately spread his legs, looking up at Ian. ”Good boy” Ian mused. ”Spread your legs for me, just like that”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the look on the directors face, and he knew what he was waiting for. Ian wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping it as the other one slid down Mickey’s chest, making him let out a moan.

 

”You like being spread out like this for me, baby? You like being my cockslut?” Mickey licked his lips.

 

”Yes. Fuck yes” Ian hummed.

 

”Tell me what you want”

 

”I want you to come. Do it on me. Please”

 

Ian smirked and bent down to press a deep, wet kiss to his lips before straightening up again, starting to jerk himself off a little bit faster. Soon, he came with a strangled shout, covering Mickey’s chest and chin in his come.

 

Mickey moaned loudly, almost convincing even Ian that he fucking loved this. They shared another sloppy kiss, and then it was over.

 

 

”Man, that was good” Ian looked up, accepting the bottle Mickey was handing him as the shorter man sat down on the chair next to him.

 

”You drink on set?” Mickey shrugged.

 

”Whatever, man. Scene’s over” Ian nodded, and took a sip.

 

”Yeah it was” Ian agreed with Mickey’s first statement. ”You know sometimes the first time I do a scene with someone it can be awkward” Mickey nodded, snorting. ”But it wasn’t. Good work”

 

They jokingly clinked their beers, and Mickey chuckled, swallowing the alcohol.

 

”So” Ian said. ”Mickey your real name?”

 

”Yep” Mickey confirmed.

 

”Power?” ”Fuck no, are you fucking kidding me?” They both laughed at that. ”I’m sure Ian Cox is _your_ real name, by the way”

 

Ian grinned, looking to his side, eyes wandering over Mickey. He really was something else. Different.

 

”Nah. It's Gallagher. Ian Gallagher” Mickey nodded, standing up.

 

”Well, I’m done here, so I should get going”

 

”Wait, you’re not gonna tell me your name?” Mickey snorted.

 

”See you around, Gallagher” And then he was walking away, leaving Ian alone, hoping that this wasn’t the last he would see of Mickey… Power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with this. It's almost 1am. I'm so done. I might delete this when I wake up. Goodbye.


	2. Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt a slight flutter in the pit of his stomach at the thought of seeing Mickey again.
> 
> Man, he got crushes too easily. He should really stop that shit.

Apparently, the film Ian had shot together with Mickey was very popular, because only a little over a month later, he was called up to do another one.

 

Honestly, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about that day almost every single one since. How perfect Mickey’s ass had felt clenched around his cock, and how for some fucked up reason, that one scene seemed to stick with him more than any other ever had.

 

Ian would also be lying if he said that Mickey’s ass was the only part of him he had been stuck on. Occasionally, Ian’s mind would wander to his hair, his eyes. His smile that he had only seen for a couple of seconds.

 

Ian would also think about how Mickey’s voice had sounded, crying out in pleasure as he pounded into him. Fake or not. Ian wasn’t as idiot, he knew that he had some kind of attraction to his co start beyond the physical, but that didn’t mean that he would act on it as it would be incredibly unprofessional of him.

 

Nobody else would probably mind, but Ian had one rule. He always kept his job and private life separate. No matter how hard it was sometimes. Ian would never date - or even privately sleep with - somebody that he had fucked for money, it was a rule he had set up for himself a long time ago, and so far, he had stuck to it.

 

He just hoped that he would be able to for much longer.

 

However, just because he wasn’t going to act on his crush, that didn’t mean that he couldn’t think about it, or jerk off to the memory of the feeling of Mickey’s ass.

 

Needless to say, of course he accepted the offer.

 

Ian arrived at the house they would be shooting at, just like the last time, only this time, he felt a slight flutter in the pit of his stomach at the thought of seeing Mickey again.

 

Man, he got crushes too easily. He should really stop that shit.

 

It wasn’t the same house as the last scene, but it was close by, so it wasn’t too different from it. Except this one didn’t have a pool, but a hot tub instead. How fucking amazing was that? Just once Ian wished that he got to shoot in water more often, he fucking loved it.

 

But of course, most directors thought that it was hard to see the actual fucking when you shot in a pool or a tub, and seeing the fucking was kind of the whole point of porn.

 

Lewis had texted Ian to meet him in the kitchen, so he parked his car on the driveway and did just that.

 

Angela was unpacking different hair products and some kind of concealer, putting it all up onto the kitchen island as Lewis stood leaning against a chair, chattering to somebody on the phone, giving Ian a nod when he saw him.

 

”Hey” Ian said to Angela, quietly as to not disturb Lewis.

 

”Hi” She said just as quietly, giving him a one armed hug, her eyes on her bag, trying to figure out exactly what to unpack and what to leave.

 

”Mickey here?” Ian asked, hoping that she wouldn’t pick up on the fact that he remembered the guys name.

 

With up to four or five shoots a week, usually, he didn’t. Thankfully, though, the stylist was too distracted.

 

”No, a few minutes probably. They want your hair in a quiff, sit down” Ian nodded, not even bothering to pretend that he knew what that meant.

 

Angela started forming his hair, and Ian relaxed back into the strangely comfortable chair. From what he had been told, today would be a little bit different from last time. There wouldn’t be any gags or dildos or shit like that, but it also wouldn’t be as plain as last time, which Ian appreciated. He didn’t think that it was boring, that wasn’t it. But he also loved to switch things up, whether it was in front of the camera or in his private life.

 

A little over ten minutes later, Mickey walked into the kitchen, a bag slung over his shoulder.

 

”Good morning” Angela said cheerfully. ”Sit down and I’ll start on your hair as soon as I’m finished with Ian’s” Mickey nodded.

 

As much as he liked Angela, Ian had never really understood why they spent money on hiring a hair stylist. Their hair just got messed up in the end anyway.

 

”Hey” Ian said to Mickey then, and their eyes connected for a second before the shorter man looked away.

 

”Hey” Ian knew that it was unprofessional, but he couldn’t help but champ on the inside of his bottom lip, letting his eyes wander over Mickey as he fished his phone out of his pocket, paying Ian no more mind.

 

Every single guy Ian worked with was classically hot. Hard abs, nice ass, all that shit. But Mickey had something more. Something Ian couldn’t quite put his finger on. Maybe it was his height - Ian had always liked short guys. Maybe it was his ’ _Between action and cut, I don’t give a single fucking shit about you_ ’ attitude.

 

Maybe it was the blue eyes that Ian had only caught a glimpse of here and there, or maybe it was all of this combined. Either way, Ian was incredibly inquisitive about Mickey.

 

 

Ian was right, today’s shoot would be even racier than the last time he and Mickey had worked together, but he couldn’t help but be excited for it. As soon as the word ’ _Action!_ ’ was called out, he threw his confusing feelings about his costar out the window, and focused on the job.

 

Mickey was standing in the middle of the room, completely naked, just like Ian, slumping his shoulders forwards a little bit to make himself look smaller, more submissive.

 

Ian fought not to start gnawing at his own bottom lip again, and instead said his line, eyes drifting appreciatively over Mickey’s exposed body.

 

”What do you want today, Mickey?” Ian asked lowly, not recognizing his own voice.

 

”I want you to fuck me. Please” Mickey fed his own line back to Ian easily, earning himself a hard, painful smack to his ass.

 

”What was that?” Mickey swallowed, his eyes drifting over Ian’s body as Ian stepped around to face him.

 

”I want to please you” He said instead, and Ian smirked at that.

 

”Good boy” He mused, picking up the tie that was laying on the big bed, walking around Mickey again, grabbing his arms, putting them behind him and tying them together tightly.

 

”Does it hurt?”

 

”Yes” Mickey spoke, voice shaking, and Ian hummed.

 

”Good”

 

He didn’t really like this part, he would never hurt someone for his own twisted needs, but that’s apparently what the writers and directors wanted, so he made it happen. Besides, he knew that the tie didn’t actually hurt Mickey. If it did, he would never go through with it.

 

”You are going to do exactly as I say, correct?”

 

”Yes” Mickey nodded, and Ian’s erection bopped at the sound, tip turning red in anticipation for the scene.

 

When he walked around his co star again, he saw that Mickey was just as turned on, his cock leaking a good amount precome. Ian smirked at that. He loved with when he did a scene like this with someone who actually seemed to be into it for real.

 

It made it that much more fun, since he quite enjoyed parts of it himself. Ian let out a hum, eyes connecting with Mickey’s as he reached down and wrapped a strong hand around his begging cock, making him lean his head back and let out a loud groan.

 

Ian jerked Mickey’s cock slowly, inching his face closer to his stretched neck, licking a thick stripe from his collar bone up to his chin, their lips ending up incredibly close together when Mickey straightened his neck again.

 

Ian fought the incredibly strong urge to kiss him, that wasn’t how this was supposed to go. Sadly.

 

He swiped his thumb over the tip of Mickey’s cock, and then let go, taking a step backwards. He turned around and walked over to the nightstand, grabbing the tube of lube that had been laid out for him to use, then he got onto the bed, half laying on his back.

 

Mickey was still standing in the middle of the room, watching him with his hands tied behind him back, waiting for his master to give him permission to take action. Ian swallowed, popping the top open on the lube, squeezing some onto his own hand and wrapping a hand around his length, eyes firmly focused on Mickey’s cock.

 

Mickey let out a silent whine - but loud enough for the camera to catch, of course - when Ian started jerking himself off, cutting Mickey out of the equation. Ian dug his teeth into his bottom lip as he worked himself, moaning, eyes fluttering closed for a second.

 

Mickey’s cock got harder the longer he watched Ian get himself off. A steady dribble of precome slid down the shaft, and it took everything Ian had not to just say fuck it to the cameras and grab Mickey right there to fuck him however the two of them wanted.

 

The room was quiet, tense except for the _slick slick slick_ of Ian sliding his hand up and down his lubed cock. Finally, the director gave him a nod, and moved his eyes up to Mickey’s face, looking him in the eye.

 

”Come over here” Mickey obeyed, taking a steady few steps to the side of the bed. Ian kept jerking himself off, eyes drifting over every inch of Mickey’s body appreciatively. ”Get on my lap” Ian said then, and Mickey obeyed that order as well, swinging his leg over Ian’s thigh to straddle him.

 

Ian looked up at him, forcing himself to focus on the scene and not at how fucking perfect he looked there, perched on top of him, arms completely restrained. Ian tried to appear unaffected as he said the next line.

 

”You are going to ride me, you are going to do all the work. You can only come after I have and after I have given you permission, understood?” Mickey nodded, cock leaking another drip of precome as the words reached his ears.

 

”Yes”

 

”Go ahead” Ian said, grabbing the base of his cock, guiding it to Mickey’s hole since Mickey couldn’t do so without his hands. 

 

Then he let go, his hands falling to his sides as Mickey sank down onto his cock, head immediately tilting back in pleasure. Ian huffed out a breath, throwing his head back into the pillow as he felt Mickey’s body welcome him again.

 

His ass felt so fucking perfect wrapped around his cock, Ian couldn’t remember anybody else ever feeling that way.

 

Mickey sighed, eyebrows furrowing in pleasure as he felt Ian’s cock stretch him open further, the slight pinch mixing with the delicious feeling of having him press against his inner walls.

 

He didn’t wait too long before he lifted himself again, leaving only the tip of Ian’s cock inside of him, and then he sank back down once again, repeating the action. Mickey pretty quickly managed to speed up, fucking himself on Ian’s cock, mumbling curses under his breath that weren’t anywhere in the script.

 

”Look so fucking dirty like this” Ian spoke, fingers twitching to grab onto his co stars hips, but he knew he shouldn’t. ”Fucking yourself on my cock. Do you like being good for me, Mickey?”

 

”Yes” Mickey cried out, eyes shut, hands clenching up into fists behind his back as he kept riding Ian as if his life were to depend on it. ”No one’s cock feels better inside of me”

 

Ian couldn’t remember seeing that line in the script, and he let out a low growl, itching to grab onto Mickey’s hips and fuck up into him as hard as he could possibly manage.

 

Fuck, he wanted this man outside of work. So bad.

 

Mickey changed his technique, staying seated on Ian’s cock as he circled his hips, clamping his muscles tightly around him, making Ian grab a hold of the sheets, holding a loud howl in. Mickey did it over a few times before he went back to riding him, fast and hard, his thighs starting to burn in that specific, amazing way.

 

”Close” Ian warned soon, his entire body tingling with the need to come.

 

Mickey groaned, slamming his body down extra hard a few times before stopping, Ian’s cock balls deep inside of him as he felt him twitch against his inner walls. Their loud noises clouded each other as Ian shot his load, deep inside of his co star, eyes clenched shut, head dug deep into the pillow as his entire body throbbed through the high.

 

”Keep going” Ian mumbled when he was done. ”Get yourself off on my cock, just like that”

 

The insane amount of semen dripping out of Mickey made it feel kind of strange to keep riding Ian, but Mickey fucking loved it for some reason. Soon, he came too, covering both his chest and Ian’s in his own load.

 

 

”Yo” Mickey said, handing Ian a beer just like the last time.

 

”This your routine?” Ian asked with a smirk, gratefully accepting the drink. Mickey chuckled, sitting down next to him by the kitchen island, watching the people around them pack up their shit.

 

”Something like that” Mickey said before swallowing down a large gulp of the liquid. Ian’s eyes landed on his red wrists, shiny with some kind of lotion.

 

”It didn’t hurt, right?” The question was out of his mouth before he could really think it over.

 

Mickey frowned, turning to look at him. When Ian looked to his hands and then back up at his face he caught on, shaking his head.

 

”Nah, man. It’s cool. I would have said something if it wasn’t. Besides, I’m kind of into that shit anyway” Ian cursed inwardly at how his dick twitched at the words. Now was really not the time for that.

 

”I like working with you” Ian said then. ”It’s fun”

 

That might as well be labeled the understatement of the year. Mickey nodded, looking him in the eye.

 

”Yeah. ’Course, man, you too” They were quiet for a beat, sipping their beers. When Ian realized that they were alone in the kitchen, he decided to just go for it.

 

”Kind of sucks sometimes, though” Mickey frowned.

 

 ”What does?”

 

”Being told exactly what to do” Ian clarified. ”What to say” His eyes drifted down Mickey’s body meaningfully, making the shorter man chuckle.

 

”Know what you mean” He nodded.

 

Their eyes locked, and suddenly, the air was warmer. More tense. Ian swallowed, inching closer to Mickey. Mickey let out a silent hiccup when he palmed his cock through the jeans, their lips close. Too close.

 

Ian didn’t know where this burst of bravery came from, but he was so fucking gone on this guy that maybe his brain didn’t have the space to over think things.

 

”Bet I could make you scream so fucking loud” Mickey sighed at the words. ”No cameras, no lines, no acting. Just me, slamming into you so fucking hard you forget your name. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Mickey moaned quietly, his forehead falling against Ian’s as he squeezed his cock.

 

”So bad” Mickey agreed, and Ian smirked, nodding.

 

”Me too” Ian promised. Angela entered the kitchen, and the moment was broken.

 

They left set that day with each other’s numbers saved in their phones, and hopes that it wouldn’t be too long before they got the chance to do use them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided to finish this after all. However, obviously it's not a very serious fic, it's just a fun thing I'm doing. If you look at this and then at La Vie En Rose which I have had planned out for months, you can definitely see the difference in quality. I'm having fun with it, though, I hope you are too. 
> 
> Have a shitty day!
> 
> (Whoever knows where that's from, I love you so fucking much. No but seriously, have an amazing day! x)


	3. Kiss Me On The Mouth (Please Don't Bite)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their fingers ended up braided together on the pillow above their heads, their breathing syncing up as they fell into a deeper, more content sleep than either of them had ever had before.

If Ian was honest, since their very first scene together, Ian had jerked off thinking about Mickey more times than what was really professional. More times than he should really allow himself to. However, there was so fucking way he could stop, and he wasn’t sure that he wanted to.

 

Well, of course he wanted to stop jerking off with Mickey in mind, he’d just also really like to replace it with the real thing. Which was why a couple of days after their second scene, he was sitting on the couch in his apartment, a beer or four clouding his judgement ever so slightly.

 

His eyes were on the muted television. It was showing some kind of slasher movie that was so terribly made that the blood looked like cranberry juice. Fuck, it probably was. Ian hadn’t called Mickey since he had gotten his number, and it hadn’t gone the other way around either.

 

Ian’s excuse was that he just didn’t want to seem too pushy. He didn’t want to be labeled as some fucking crazy guy that grabbed his costars numbers and called them over for a hookup a day later. There was also the issue of romantic attraction.

 

Ian was all but one hundred percent sure that Mickey didn’t want anything more than a fuck - sure, maybe more than one, but nothing that could be labeled as a date or anything remotely similar.

 

He didn’t really know the guy, it was just a guess, and he had a feeling that it was a pretty fucking good one, too. The problem was that Ian was starting to realize that he, himself, in fact did want more. It sounded cheesy and stalkerish as fuck, but he had a crush on Mickey.

 

A crush.

 

It sounded stupid. As if he was a twelve year old girl, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t stop it, so he may as well admit it, at least to himself. Ian sighed, running a hand over his face, his eyes landing on the phone that was resting on the coffee table.

 

Before he could think too much of it, he put his half empty bottle of beer down and grabbed it, tapping on the contact labeled ’MP’ before lifting the device to his ear.

 

One tone. Two tones. Three tones.

 

 _”Yeah?”_ He sounded sort of groggy, and Ian noted with a silent wince that it was past midnight.

 

”Hey, it’s Ian” He said instead of apologizing. He’d probably just get a ’ _Well I’m fucking up so what do you want?_ ’ or something.

 

 _”Cox?”_ There was a teasing tickle in his voice, and Ian rolled his eyes.

 

”Fuck you, you know my real name” Mickey chuckled lowly.

 

 _”Yeah, alright. What do you want, Gallagher?”_ His voice got low, expecting, as if he knew exactly why Ian called.

 

”I was lonely” Ian spoke, making his voice just as guttural as Mickey’s. Mickey hummed.

 

_”What are you doing?”_

 

”Drinking” He answered Mickey honestly. ”Thinking about you” Ian slipped a hand down to palm himself through the sweatpants as he waited for Mickey’s answer.

 

 _”Wish I was there?”_ Mickey asked.

 

”Fuck yes” Ian confirmed. ”I’d fuck you so good” Mickey let out an almost inaudible whine, and Ian added more pressure, his cock growing rapidly at the thought of having Mickey again. ”You want me to fuck you?” He asked when Mickey didn’t say anything back for a few seconds.

 

 _”Yes”_ Mickey finally sighed, voice thick. _”I would be so fucking tight for you”_

 

”Fuck” Ian dug his teeth into his bottom lip and lifted himself off of the couch to push his sweats down enough for his cock to be released.

 

_”You jerking off?”_

 

”Yes”

 

 _”Think about my ass. I feel so good around that massive cock. You fucking love it”_ Ian moaned at the words, his eyes falling closed as he heard Mickey undoing his pants along with a small sigh when he wrapped a hand around himself.

 

”Yes” Ian spoke. ”No one’s as good as you”

 

It wasn’t even a lie to get them both off, it was true. Ian hadn’t ever felt what he felt when he fucked Mickey. Even if it was onscreen, he couldn’t ever remember having a better fuck, his stomach feeling that warm.

 

 _”I wanna suck your cock”_ Ian’s breath hitched as the words hit his ear. _”I’d make you feel so good”_ Ian dug his teeth deeper into his bottom lip as his hand turned from Mickey’s ass to his mouth. He imagined him between his legs, blinking up at him, swirling his tongue over the tip.

 

”Bet you’d swallow all of me. Make me proud” Ian said, swiping his thumb over the tip of his cock to gather the couple of drops of precome to make the shaft more slick. His head was leaned over the back of the couch, eyes clenched closed as he pictured Mickey’s head bobbing up and down his cock, the wet heat enveloping him over and over again.

 

 _”Just when you got close, I’d pull off”_ Mickey said, voice rough with pleasure. _”Bend me over”_

 

”I’d pound into you so fucking hard” Ian said, voice more demanding that he had intended for it to be, but Mickey just moaned at the sound, and Ian could head the slick slick slick of his hand working his cock. ”Make you forget your name and make you beg to come” Mickey inhaled sharply, and Ian somehow understood that he was asking him to continue talking.”Would you be my good boy, Mickey? Would you beg me to let you come?”

 

 _”Yes”_ Mickey choked. _”I’d be so fucking good for you. Let you come inside of me”_ Ian almost cried out at that, his hand squeezing his cock a little bit tighter as he worked himself closer to the edge.

 

”You like that shit? Want to feel me come inside of your perfect fucking ass? Like you’re nothing but a cheap fucking whore?”

 

Ian’s voice got deeper, and for a second he was scared he had messed up. Sometimes these things just tumbled out of his mouth at times like these. Mickey didn’t seem to mind, though. He just moaned louder, crying out in pleasure.

 

 _”Yes”_ His voice was rough, destroyed. _”Fuck yes. Fucking use me, I don’t give a shit”_

 

This had to be the most explicit phone sex Ian had ever had, but they both loved it. He kept working his cock, twisting his wrist at just the right time to bring himself closer and closer to the edge.

 

”Wanna pound you until you’re fucking sobbing” Ian growled, and heard Mickey’s breath hitch, his hand still working his cock slickly.

 

 _”Want you so fucking bad”_ Mickey whined. _”So close”_ Ian grunted in agreement, stopping his hand to circle his slit with his thumb, imagining it to be Mickey’s tongue. _”Please let me come”_ Came Mickey’s plea, and Ian moaned at the sound of him begging.

 

”Fuck, keep begging me” Ian said though another grunt.

 

 _”Please. Please I need to. Please let me come”_ Mickey spoke, and Ian started actually jerking himself off again, using steady movements, squeezing the tip whenever he got the chance. _”I’m so close. I need it. Please let me come, I’ve been so good”_ Ian moaned loudly, feeling his own orgasm grow dangerously close.

 

”Come for me, Mickey” Ian finally breathed, and not two seconds later, he heard Mickey let out a strangled growl, and he could only imagine how fucking beautiful his face looked at the moment.

 

As soon as he pictured that, he was gone, moaning uncontrollably, coming in hot spurts onto his own hand and clothed chest, head tilted back, eyes clenched shut, teeth digging into his bottom lip so hard that he almost started to taste blood.

 

When they were done, they were quiet, trying to catch their breaths for a moment. Ian matched his to Mickey’s without even trying that hard. When he had calmed down enough to use his vocal chords, he swallowed.

 

”You need to get the fuck over here. Now” Mickey groaned.

 

_”Fuck, text me the address”_

 

When they had hung up, Ian quickly fired off the text displaying where he lived, and then he put the phone back onto the coffee table and got up, deciding to clean himself up a little bit before Mickey got there. He ran a hand through his hair.

 

It was really getting so fucking long, it wasn’t even funny anymore. Sometimes he thought about just buzzing it off, not giving a shit what his bosses would say.

 

On his way over to the laundry room, he peeled his black t shirt off, throwing it into the basket before walking back out, deciding that it would only be redundant to put on another one, it was pretty obvious that he wouldn’t need one for what he and Mickey would end up doing.

 

His sweatpants had been saved from his come, so he kept them on, walking around the apartment doing nothing for a while, waiting for Mickey to arrive.

 

When the knock finally came, twenty minutes later, as much as he tried to be cool, he hurried over to the door, swinging it open, revealing Mickey. He wasn’t dressed in jeans like he always was on set - when he was wearing clothes.

 

His hair wasn’t overly styled, and his face didn’t have that unnatural glow. It was just Mickey, not a porn star. Just a regular guy, and if Ian didn’t already know that he had a massive fucking crush on this guy, seeing him standing outside of his door, beautiful like this, that would have convinced him.

 

”Fuck, come here” Ian cursed before he could stop himself, cradling Mickey’s face between his hands, pulling him up for a kiss.

 

Mickey immediately accepted it, leaning into the action, pushing Ian inside, slamming the door shut behind them with one of his hands before placing it onto the back of his neck, tugging slightly on the red strands as the kiss eagerly deepened.

 

”Off” Ian mumbled into Mickey’s mouth, tugging at his jacket, making it fall to the floor as he steered them further into the livingroom, towards his bedroom. Mickey’s shoes were kicked off somewhere between where the livingroom molded into the kitchen, and Ian slipped his tongue into Mickey’s mouth, gently sliding it over his.

 

Ian felt that warm, buzzing feeling in his stomach that he had only felt with one or two other guys before, only this time, it was a hundred times stronger. He shut that part of his brain off before it could go any further.

 

Tonight was their first time, as far as he saw it. Work didn’t really count for him, it was… well, work. Lines and ’ _action_ ’ and ’ _cut’_ and forced moans, nope, this was it. So much better like this. Ian nipped at his bottom lip teasingly, coaxing a small moan out of his mouth, the breath going straight into Ian’s.

 

Mickey pulled away for a second to peel his shirt off, it ending up thrown in the doorway as Ian reconnected their lips, pushing them towards the bed, Mickey falling down onto his back.

 

Ian climbed on top, covering his lips in an even deeper kiss, which Mickey gratefully accepted, for some reason, they were both completely unable to stop the kissing. It felt too good, too warm, too comfortable. Too right.

 

”Gonna make you feel so fucking good” Ian whispered into his mouth before pulling away and attaching his lips to his jawline instead.

 

Mickey moaned, tilting his head back into the mattress and placing his hand back onto the back of his neck, his legs easily spreading, letting Ian in between them. He wrapped them tightly around Ian’s hips, lifting his own and pushing on Ian’s back to make him meet his movement.

 

”Fuck” Ian sighed, the hot breath hitting the patch of skin he had just been sucking on, pulling a groan out of Mickey’s mouth.

 

”Fucking… off” Mickey spoke, using his feet to push Ian’s sweatpants down a little bit. Ian caught on, pressing a last kiss to his neck before sitting up straighter, working the cloth down his legs, throwing the pants off to the side.

 

Mickey’s breath hitched when Ian’s full blown erection immediately thumped against his abs since he hadn’t worn boxers.

 

”Fuck” Mickey cursed, and Ian smirked down at him, hooking his fingers into his black sweatpants, pulling them down his thighs, throwing them away to join his own on the floor.

 

When they were both completely naked, Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist again, tugging him down to crash their lips together, the unique, sweet taste coating his tongue.

 

”Fucking need you so bad” Ian mumbled, rolling his hips to grind their leaking cocks together. Mickey hummed into his mouth.

 

”Wanna suck you off”

 

The thought of having Ian’s giant fucking cock down his throat would have scared him, but he knew that he wanted it. Despite the fact that he had been in the business for quite a while, giving blow jobs was something that he often avoided.

 

Ian moaned at the mere thought of it, and went in for a deep, wet kiss before finally pulling away and sitting up again, giving Mickey the space to do the same. Without a word, Mickey slipped down onto the floor, and Ian hung his legs over the edge of the bed, one on either side of Mickey, caging him in.

 

Ian subconsciously licked his lips in anticipation, looking down at Mickey who was blinking back up at him, somehow looking so fucking dirty and innocent at the same time. Mickey shifted his eyes to Ian’s cock.

 

The tip was red, needily dripping a steady stream of precome down the shaft. Ian spread his legs a little bit more, and Mickey brought his hand up, swiping his thumb over the tip to gather the come, blending it with what was already on the rest of his cock as he steadily jerked him off.

 

Ian dug his teeth into his bottom lip, forcing himself to keep his head tilted down, eyes open. He wanted to see Mickey swallow his cock, no matter how much his eyes wanted to fall closed in bliss. Mickey kept jerking him off for a bit, teasing him.

 

But finally, he leaned in, the tip of his tongue making it’s way across the top of Ian’s cock.

 

”Fuck” Ian sighed, both at the feeling and how fucking hot Mickey looked down on his knees. Mickey looked up, and their eyes locked right as he wrapped his lips tightly around the tip of Ian’s cock, sucking slightly. ”Oh, fuck” Ian cursed. ”You look so fucking good”

 

Mickey hummed appreciatively, and Ian moaned at the vibrations rolling straight into his cock. Mickey kept his eyes locked on Ian’s as he started bobbing his head, taking almost half of the cock down his throat just like that.

 

Ian dug his teeth back into his bottom lip, one of his hands flying to the black hair, urging Mickey on. Mickey broke the eye contact, starting to suck more assertively, swallowing more of Ian’s cock with every bob of his head, humming every so often just because he had noticed it drove Ian absolutely insane.

 

He looked back up at Ian, noticing that he wasn’t looking at him anymore, the pleasure was too much. His hand tugged harder on Mickey’s hair, his head tilted back, eyes closed, neck and chest flushed to a vibrant red, a string of different curses falling from his lips as pulses of pleasure shot throughout his body.

 

Mickey hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder, the view he had of Ian making his own cock drop more precome, wanting attention. He didn’t do anything about that, though; it would have to wait.

 

Slowly but surely, Mickey worked, and soon, he had his nose buried in Ian’s pubes on almost every third bob of his head, feeling the tip hit the very back of his throat. Ian tilted his head back down, their eyes connecting once again.

 

”You look so fucking hot like this” Ian spoke as Mickey kept sucking like the pornstar he actually was, thirsting to make Ian feel as good as he possibly could. ”So good for me” Mickey hummed, appreciating that little by little, Ian had seemed to notice the praise kink he had. ”You like to suck my cock?”

 

Mickey hummed, a third of Ian’s cock in his mouth. He pulled off completely, and Ian smacked it against his cheek a couple of times. Mickey could feel his cock grow even a little bit harder.

 

He blinked up at Ian as he steered his cock into Mickey’s mouth again. Mickey gratefully accepted it, slurping, hollowing his cheeks, saliva and precome dripping down his chin, not that neither of them gave a fuck at this point.

 

”You gotta stop” Ian finally said, pushing Mickey off of his cock and pulled him up onto the bed, pressing their lips together, tasting himself on his tongue. ”Fucking need you” He flipped them over so that Mickey was on the bottom, deepening the kiss. Mickey moved his hand up to the nape of Ian’s neck, feeling the soft red hair slip in between his fingers. ”You need prep?” Ian asked into his mouth, and Mickey shook his head.

 

”Had a scene this morning”

 

”Good” Ian said, easing them up the bed and helping Mickey flip over onto all fours, presenting his stretched hole. As much as Ian would love to take his time preparing Mickey some time, watching him squirm and beg, now was just really not the fucking time.

 

They were both way too worked up to take their time tonight.

 

Mickey dipped his head when Ian leaned over him to get the lube from the nightstand, grabbing a handful of his ass as he found the stuff. Mickey’s throat was dry, his cock dripping in anticipation, desperate to have Ian’s cock inside of him.

 

Ian delivered a loud slap to his right cheek, making him howl in surprise as the top sat back onto his heels, drizzling some of the lube onto his already slick cock, wrapping a strong hand around it, making sure he was well prepared. He also poured some onto Mickey’s hole, deciding they couldn’t be too safe.

 

Mickey dug his teeth into his bottom lip.

 

”Please” Ian grinned at the plea, getting up onto his knees, placing his hands tightly onto Mickey’s hips, his cock nosing his hole. Mickey’s head fell further, thirsty for the feeling of Ian’s cock filling him up. That was exactly what he got.

 

Ian slid inside of him, surprisingly smoothly, bottoming out with one single stroke.

 

”Oh, fuck. Fucking - ” Mickey’s words were cut off by a loud groan as their bodies pulsed against each other, trying to get used to this feeling. Ian was a fuck of a lot bigger than the punk Mickey had bottomed for earlier in the day, that fact resulting in that delicious stinging feeling, mixing in with the immense pleasure.

 

”You feel so fucking good” Ian sighed, kneading the skin under his finger tips, his head dipping down to press a wet kiss to Mickey’s shoulder blade. ”So fucking good for me” He spoke, pulling out and then thrusting back in again. Hard. ”You like bending over for me?”

 

”Yes” Mickey hiccuped, the bed banging against the wall at the third thrust into him.

 

”Does anybody else fuck you like this?” Ian asked then, slamming into Mickey with force, sliding one of his hands up his back to his shoulder, getting a better grip.

 

”Fuck no” Mickey groaned, feeling Ian enter him again.

 

He wasn’t fucking Mickey too fast yet, but the thrusts were definitely hard, determined, and it was so much better than anything else. Anyone else. Pulses of pleasure traveling throughout his body with every single movement.

 

”Only you” He breathed. ”Only you fuck me like this. So fucking big. Fill me up so good. Fuck” Ian groaned at the perfect words falling out of Mickey’s mouth, quickly picking up the pace, drilling into him much faster than he had been a moment ago, the bed banging against the wall loudly, over and over again, most likely driving his neighbors insane.

 

His grip tightened on Mickey’s body, pushing him back onto his cock as he rolled his hips forwards, making the thrusts all the more forceful. All Mickey could possibly do was take it, just the way he liked it.

 

”Fucking yes!” He cried out when Ian managed to brush against his prostate, his arms collapsing under him, his ass ending up even further into the air.

 

Ian growled at the sight, moving his hand from his shoulder back to his hips, grabbing him in a way that was sure to cause bad bruises as he started drilling him even harder, his vision blurring.

 

Mickey’s eyes teared up, and he was pretty sure that he was screaming as loudly as he possibly could, but he wasn’t sure. Ian pounding into him like this - this fast, this hard, this perfectly, it just felt too fucking good.

 

He had never once, in his entire life had a fuck that could even begin compare to this one. He was completely broken, shattered, melted into a pile of mush as Ian slammed into him harder than either of them had ever thought would be possible, stabbing Mickey’s prostate at every single thrust into him.

 

Neither of them were able to form any words. Not even ’ _fuck_ ’. Instead, completely uncontrollable screams and moans and groans tumbled out of their mouths as they sprinted closer and closer to the edge.

 

By the time they fell over it, Ian was balls deep inside of Mickey, his hot come splashing against his inner walls as Mickey dirtied Ian’s sheets with ridiculous amounts of come. He sobbed through it, actual tears falling down his cheeks since the pleasure was really way too much to handle.

 

When they were done, his bones were turned to complete mush, and he collapsed onto the bed, Ian following suit, too exhausted to even pull out.

 

Instead, their fingers ended up braided together on the pillow above their heads, their breathing syncing up as they fell into a deeper, more content sleep than either of them had ever had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so apparently I'm into Troye Sivan now???


	4. Whatever This Is, However This Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian didn’t yet know what exactly it was about Mickey that made being with him feel this right, but at this point, he didn’t give enough of a fuck to stop up and think about it. He didn’t need to. Even if he never found out what exactly it was, it was there.

Ian’s eyes slowly fluttered open when Mickey started moving underneath him. They hadn’t moved much all night, their hands were still locked together above their heads and Ian’s cock was still inside of Mickey, causing some discomfort.

 

”Off me, man” Mickey grumbled lowly, and Ian hummed, carefully easing himself out with a wince and rolling off of his back onto his own. They sighed contentedly as Ian turned his head to look at Mickey, their eyes connecting.

 

”You good?” Ian asked, and Mickey hummed lazily, making Ian smile.

 

”Last night…” He spoke, his voice tired. ”More than good” Ian chuckled, nodding.

 

”Yeah”

 

They were quiet for a beat before Mickey eased himself up into a half sitting position, leaning back onto his hands, wincing at the empty, throbbing feeling in his ass.

 

”You got shit to do today? Want me to get out of here?” He asked, eyes falling back onto Ian’s who was still laying down. He shook his head.

 

”No” Ian spoke, reaching a hand out, running it over Mickey’s side and down to his thigh. ”I got nothing. I was kind of thinking I’d be okay with spending the entire day here”

 

Maybe it was too forwards - hell, it could probably even be classified as creepy - but Ian really fucking wanted to spend the entire day in bed with Mickey. He had only ever done that with people he actually dated, but for some reason, he wanted it now.

 

With Mickey, and he couldn’t quite explain why this felt that right. Mickey didn’t seem as if he thought it was creepy, though. He just blinked down at Ian for a second before smiling lazily and laying down again, rolling on top of him.

 

Ian immediately accepted his frame on top of his own, smiling into the kiss. There it was again. The fire, that buzzing feeling in the base of his stomach that he had been too horny to dwell on too much last night.

 

But now, in the morning light, he saw it for exactly what it was. He liked Mickey. This was beyond a crush developed over physical appearance - he _liked_ Mickey. He hummed into Mickey’s mouth as his hands slipped down to his ass, kneading the skin, pressing them closer together.

 

Mickey’s hands stayed softly placed onto his neck, thumbs resting on Ian’s chin as the kiss deepened.

 

”That good with you?” Ian asked teasingly, squeezing Mickey’s ass even tighter, drawing a low moan out of him, which Ian swallowed.

 

”Fuck yes” Mickey growled into his mouth before deepening the kiss further and rolling his body, sliding their hard cocks over each other, sending jolts of pleasure into both of their bodies.

 

Ian’s tongue slid softly over Mickey’s, tasting him, craving to have him, all of him. Ian knew that he got crushes really easily, but if he was honest, he couldn’t remember it ever being quite like this in the past.

 

This intense, this passionate - this… home. Home.

 

That was really the only way Ian knew how to describe the feeling of being with Mickey. It felt good, comfortable, safe. Like he had been here before or like this was where he was supposed to be.

 

It was a scary thought, of course, even to Ian. So he pushed that thought out of his brain as good as he could and leaned into Mickey. Every touch, every kiss, every spark.

 

They weren’t in much of a hurry to get anywhere like they had been last night. Instead they just laid there on Ian’s bed, making out and groping each other wherever they could, drinking in the intoxicating feeling of being this close to one another.

 

Ian’s lips were starting to ache in that delicious way that only a really passionate makeout session could get them to. He didn’t mind, though. He loved it. Just being here with Mickey doing nothing, no cameras, no acting, no lines, no other people.

 

Just Ian and Mickey, doing whatever the fuck they pleased.

 

Ian couldn’t help but think that today wouldn’t be the only day he would be okay with doing this. Maybe he would be okay with being with Mickey tomorrow, too. And maybe the day after that, and maybe…

 

That was as far as that train of thought went - thank god. Because Mickey reached down to wrap a secure hand around Ian’s cock, jerking it lazily. He got up on his knees a little bit, his chest still resting safely against Ian’s.

 

Ian let out a breath of pleasure into his mouth before grabbing a hold of his bottom lip with his teeth, tugging at it teasingly before letting it plop back into place and going in for an even deeper kiss.

 

”Fuck” Mickey hiccuped into Ian’s mouth when he separated his cheeks, letting a finger run over his all but abused hole, teasing him. ”Want you” He spoke before deepening the kiss further, the taste of each other completely clouding all of their senses.

 

Ian didn’t yet know what exactly it was about Mickey that made being with him feel this right, but at this point, he didn’t give enough of a fuck to stop up and think about it. He didn’t need to. Even if he never found out what exactly it was, it was there.

 

And he couldn’t avoid that. So instead, he embraced it. Ian embraced the giant butterflies in his stomach, he embraced the way his lips were on fire along with every single one of his nerves.

 

Ian moaned into Mickey’s mouth when he swiped his thumb over the tip of his cock, sliding down the couple of drops of precome onto the shaft, making it slicker as he kept working his hand up and down, driving Ian all but insane with need.

 

”Can you take it hard?” Ian mumbled his question between kisses. He knew that last night had been insane, not to mention the fact that Mickey had slept the entire night with Ian’s cock inside of him. It would be completely understandable if his ass was pounding by now - and not in a good way.

 

”Not too” Mickey informed him before going in for an even deeper kiss. Ian hummed his agreement, taking a hand off of Mickey’s body to blindly reach for the lube on the nightstand, the kiss never breaking.

 

Ian struggled, but managed to prepare two of his fingers while keeping his lips locked in between Mickey’s, desperate for the taste never to end. The feeling of having him this close. Mickey sucked in a breath when he felt Ian slip a finger into his already stretched hole.

 

He was thankful that he got some prep anyway since he was so fucking sore. Ian fucked him with two fingers for a while, Mickey’s tongue steadily sliding over his, moaning whenever his fingers brushed over his prostate.

 

”Fuck” Ian swallowed Mickey’s curse. ”Do it. ’M good”

 

Ian stole a last, deep, searing kiss before pulling away, easing his fingers out of Mickey and squeezing some more lube into his hand. Mickey eased himself up a little bit to give him access to slick his cock up, making sure this would sting as little as possible for Mickey.

 

When he was done, Mickey laid back down, placing his hands onto Ian’s neck again as Ian placed the head of his cock onto his hole.

 

”Good?” Ian asked against Mickey’s lips. When Mickey hummed his yes, he rocked his body upwards, his cock easily sliding back into Mickey’s ass. Mickey moaned, their lips crashing together again.

 

”Fuck” He cursed again when Ian pulled out and then rocked up into his body again, making sure not to be too violent. Mickey tugged on the red hair slightly, the slight sting of Ian fucking him mixing with the pleasure, completely clouding his senses. He stayed still on top of Ian, letting him fuck up into him, setting a perfect pace.

 

”You take my cock so fucking good” Ian spoke into his mouth, and Mickey groaned in appreciation, extremely thankful that Ian had caught onto the fact that he loved dirty talk and praises. ”Feel good?” Ian asked, legitimate concern coating his tone.

 

He didn’t bottom much, and when he did, he certainly didn’t do it twice in one day or sleep an entire night with the cock in his ass - but he could only assume that Mickey’s body hadn’t appreciated it too much. Mickey just moaned, though, nodding slightly.

 

As the kiss deepened, he started rocking downwards, meeting Ian’s movements, making it all a little bit more powerful.

 

”Feel so fucking good” Ian breathed in between kisses, Mickey tugging on his bottom lip slightly before letting it fall back down. ”Perfect fucking ass”

 

”More” Mickey whimpered before he could help himself, pulling away from the kiss to place his lips against Ian’s jawline, getting to work marking him up. Ian tilted his head back into the pillow, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure.

 

”So fucking good” Ian whispered, his hands grabbing at the flesh of Mickey’s ass as he kept rocking up into him. ”Just like that, baby. Fucking take my cock” He hiccuped when Mickey pinched his side, and for some fucked up reason, he just knew what Mickey wanted. ”You like taking my cock, huh?” He asked, planting his feet onto he mattress to fuck Mickey slightly harder, his hands landing on his hips, making sure he had a good grip.

 

Mickey dig his teeth into Ian’s neck to stifle his moans, currently not giving a shit about the slight pain in his ass. He wanted it like this. Hard, good, if it ended up making his ass even more sore, he’d deal with that then.

 

Right now, Ian was fucking up into him, stabbing at his prostate, and it felt so fucking good he barely had control over what his mouth was doing to that patch of skin. Mickey pressed a last kiss to it and then straightened up as if he was riding Ian, only he had stopped moving at all.

 

Instead his head was tilted back in pleasure, his teeth digging into his bottom lip, completely blissed out. ”Take my cock, fucking just like that” Mickey moaned at the words leaving Ian’s mouth. Ian’s eyes were open my now, focused on Mickey’s beautiful face, occasionally flickering down to his cock, a steady stream of precome dripping down the shaft from the red head.

 

”More” Mickey managed to get out again, and Ian started fucking him even a little bit harder, fighting not to stumble on his words as he spoke the next ones.

 

”Such a fucking cockslut. You fucking love it” Mickey’s eyes were clenched shut in pleasure, his fingernails scratching down Ian’s chest in appreciation and plea of more. Their bodies were pounding, vibrating with the intense, throbbing fucking session.

 

By now, Ian was fucking up into Mickey so hard that he would almost be surprised if the ’ _slap slap slap_ ’ of their skin colliding didn’t disturb their neighbors.

 

”You take me so good” Ian spoke, voice husky with pleasure. ”Are you my cockslut, Mickey? My fucking whore?”

 

The last word was accompanied by a loud, violent slap to Mickey’s ass, and for a second, Ian was scared he had gone overboard. Mickey didn’t seem to think so , though. His moans just got even louder, his cock leaking way more precome than it had ten seconds ago.

 

Eventually, Ian couldn’t take it anymore, he flipped them over, his grip on Mickey’s thighs tightening as he started fucking into him even harder than he had before, the bed loudly slamming itself against the wall by now.

 

Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist without thinking much of it, his head tilting back into the pillow, a string of moans, groans and the occasional ’ _Fuck, Ian_ ’ tumbling out of his mouth. Ian’s head fell down, his forehead resting against Mickey’s collarbone as he cursed, fucking into Mickey the last few times, drinking in how fucking perfectly his ass actually felt wrapped around his cock.

 

Soon, they came simultaneously, Ian balls deep inside of Mickey as he filled him up with hot come. Mickey’s fingers tips were digging into Ian’s ass, holding him tightly against him as his come splashed out in between them, gluing their chests together.

 

When they were done, Ian pressed a lazy, open mouthed kiss to Mickey’s mouth before laying his cheek against his shoulder, feeling his eyes begin to droop.

 

”Hey” Mickey said. ”Fucking pull out before you _pass_ out, man” Ian chuckled.

 

”Sorry” He eased himself out with a wince, rolling away.

 

”Hey” Mickey said again, turning his head to look at Ian.

 

”What?” Ian frowned.

 

”I didn’t say move” Mickey reminded him, slightly uncomfortable with admitting the fact that he wanted Ian’s comforting weight on top of him.

 

Thankfully, Ian didn’t say anything about it. Instead, he just rolled back onto him, wrapping his arms tightly around his sweaty body, their legs tangling together as Ian buried his nose in Mickey’s neck, breathing in the intoxicating smell. Mickey threw his arms back around Ian’s frame, sighing contentedly.

 

”You feel this too?” The whispered question slipped out from in between Ian’s lips before he could stop himself, and he was terrified that he had messed up. Mickey just tightened his grip on him, though, pressing a kiss to his hair.

 

”Of course I do”


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey had attempted to fight his feelings, too, of course. But pretty soon he had realized that it was no use. That fucking redhead had elbowed his way into Mickey’s life - Mickey’s heart, cliché or not.

**One year later**

 

Mickey growled and grunted as good as he could around the gag ball, drooling all over the restraint as Ian pounded into him over and over again, making his eye sight just as hazey as he had a year ago.

 

After that first night he had fucked Ian off camera and stayed over at his apartment - which was something he didn’t do, by the way - everything had just kind of gone… smoothly.

 

Which was something neither of them were very used to. Sure, the whole both of them fuck other guys for a living had been kind of a drag, but they had soon figured out a way to keep doing porn for a living, but a way that no one got jealous.

 

Mickey had attempted to fight his feelings, too, of course. But pretty soon he had realized that it was no use. That fucking redhead had elbowed his way into Mickey’s life - Mickey’s heart, cliché or not.

 

So he hadn’t been able to fight it for very long. Not to mention the guy had the most magical dick he had ever had inside of him. Mickey’s eyes were clenched shut as his arms threatened to give in beneath him, unbelievable jolts of pleasure shooting throughout his body over and over again as Ian’s cock hammered violently at his prostate, bringing them both closer and closer to climaxing.

 

That delicious sting of Ian stretching him open blending with the immense pleasure, and soon, his arms just couldn’t take it anymore. They collapsed beneath him, and he heard Ian’s satisfied groan as he got an even better view of where his cock was sinking into his boyfriend.

 

”You’re doing so good, baby” Ian spoke lowly, voice laced with pleasure. Mickey’s teeth dug into his bottom lip. Hard. As he took Ian’s cock like only he could. ”So good for me” Mickey moaned at the praise, curving his back slightly to give Ian an even better view.

 

Ian moaned, starting to pound into his partner even a little bit harder. Without much warning, they both came, howling, Ian’s come splashing against Mickey’s inner walls as Mickey dirtied the new sheets underneath them.

 

They collapsed onto the bed for a second, but soon remembered that they couldn’t just fall asleep here, so Ian got up, pulling out of Mickey with a wince and then helping him to stand.

 

”That’s a wrap. Great!” The camera man said, and Mickey’s sight was slowly turning back to normal.

 

Starting their own page where they only fucked each other had been Ian’s idea after Mickey had come home with a big, fat hickey on his jawline - which Ian had not been responsible for, by the way. Ian hadn’t gotten angry, persay, they both had the same job and Mickey wasn’t actually doing anything wrong.

 

But of course it was hell, knowing that his boyfriend was off fucking some other dude whether he enjoyed it or not. But they had both agreed that they actually kind of liked working in porn, as stupid as some may say that sounded.

 

So Ian had suggested that they would keep doing that, but only with each other. At first, Mickey had snorted, called it a stupid fucking idea. But the more he had thought about it, he had realized that maybe it wasn’t. Maybe it was an amazing fucking idea, and as it had turned out - it had been.

 

They were coming up on their one year anniversary soon - six months strictly with each other, since they had started _’IanxxxMick.com’_ and yes, the name had been Ian’s idea, too.

 

When they were at least half dressed, and everyone were packing up their shit to go home for the day, Ian walked over to Mickey and placed a hand on the back of his neck, slotting their lips together.

 

Mickey hummed into the open display of affection, enjoying the buzzing feeling in the pit of his stomach that seemed to show up as soon as he and Ian were even just in the same room together. Ian deepened the kiss slightly, and Mickey’s stomach warmed up further as he placed a hand on Ian’s lower back, pressing them closer together.

 

”I love you” Mickey whispered into his mouth when they had broken apart slightly.

 

”I love you” Ian answered, one of those big, goofy grins of his plastered onto his face. Mickey looked up at his ridiculously happy facial expression for a second before snorting, pressing another kiss to his lips and then pulling again, tugging his t shirt on to his body.

 

As they drove home towards their apartment, Ian’s fingers were safely braided together with Mickey’s, a reflex by now. It was kind of crazy, really. How comfortable they had become with each other, just like that.

 

They had only known each other a little over a year, and to be honest, they had moved kind of fast - what with Ian asking Mickey to move in with him after only about six months of being official boyfriends.

 

Mickey wasn’t sure why he hadn’t been scared to say yes, but he hadn’t been. At that point, he had already been so fucking sure that Ian was the guy for him. And yeah, it was stupid, scary and cheesy as fuck, but damn it, it was true.

 

Mickey couldn’t see himself ever being with anybody else, and he didn’t want to even think about it. As Ian’s thumb safely ran back and forth across Mickey’s, he knew that he felt the exact same way.

 

 

It was only about a year after that that Mickey got down on one knee and asked Ian to be his husband. He had been scared as fuck - of course he had been. But Ian, the fucker had started sobbing in the middle of his favorite restaurant, so choked up that Mickey had just barely been able to make out the _’Yes! Yes, fuck yes, Mickey. I love you so much, yes!’_

 

They had ended that night with the best sex they had ever had, which was saying a lot.

 

They got married eight months later. It was small, tiny, really. Out in the woods, because apparently that was something people did now, according to Ian.

 

Mickey had agreed to it, though, and it actually turned out really beautifully. Mandy helped to plan it. She also helped Mickey find the house that Ian had always wanted so that he could surprise the redhead by buying it.

 

It was huge and had way too many windows, along with one of those pools that Ian would never shut up about whenever they would shoot in a house just like it. When Ian first saw it, it almost made Mickey regret getting it because of how fucking much he started crying.

 

Of course, he was probably allowed after what a blubbering mess Mickey had turned into at their wedding.

 

At that point, their life was perfect. It probably wouldn’t always be, but that’s life. Things go up and down, things happen, things change.

 

But Ian and Mickey - the love they had for each other? That’s one thing that would always stay the same, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like 20 minutes, I'm so sorry. *Hides behind a tree*


End file.
